


Bugged

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, just a hint of angst, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie and Venom settle into a new apartment that maybe step down from the last one, but is still a step forward in their life together.





	Bugged

Eddie looked around the tiny, crappy apartment and sighed.

They’d been evicted from the last apartment, understandably enough given the destruction and dead bodies and all. That on top of the already less than stellar credit rating he’d earned during his six months of unemployment meant that even with the new job and decent salary the only place willing to rent to him was the sort of place the tenements looked down on. Really, they were lucky they hadn’t ended up in the sort of room that rented by the hour.

“Well,” he said to the small black head peeking over his shoulder, “At least they’ll be plenty of criminals close at hand if you get a case of the midnight munchies.”

**What are ‘munchies’?**

“It means to be hungry.”

**Yes. Hungry, Eddie.**

“I know, buddy. Let’s get the rest of the stuff moved up here, then we can go get some Chinese.”

**Don’t want Chinese. Unless you mean a Chinese person.**

“You know I didn’t. Far be it from me to be racist.”

**All colors of people are delicious.**

“We should get that embroidered on a pillow. God knows, this place needs all the help it can get to look homey.”

As if to punctuate his point, a dark scuttling movement drew Eddie’s glaze to the counter of the kitchenette shoved into the single room’s corner just in time to see a large cockroach disappear into a crack in the wall.

He sighed again, a little heavier this time.

**Eddie sad?**

“No, not really. Just tired.”

**Liar. Eddie hates the crawling things.**

Eddie gathered his thoughts for a moment before trying to explain. “Yes, dear. I hate cockroaches. The apartment I grew up in was infested with them. The feeling of them running across me at night... “ He couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him at the memory. He could feel Venom shudder in sympathy, living the memory over with him.

**Eddie? We crawl all over you.** Venom’s voice was unnaturally soft as he said it, almost timid.

“Oh, no. No, my love. You feel nice, smooth and so warm. No at all like a cockroach.”

**Good. But Eddie still sad.**

“Maybe a little, but it will be alright. Maybe on our way home we can get some roach traps.”

**Eddie…**

“After we scope out our new hunting grounds of course, greedy guts,” Eddie said, rubbing the top of Venom’s head affectionately.

oOoOo

They didn’t buy the roach traps that night. By the time they’d cleaned a neighboring apartment of meth manufacturers it’d been too late and Eddie had been tired enough to be more concerned with getting to a bed than he was with what other creatures he would have to share that bed with. 

Nothing bothered him that night though, nor the next night and slowly the need to buy some sort of pest control settled into the back of his mind, buried under a myriad of other pressing needs.

It wasn’t until he and Venom were celebrating their first rent check clearing with a large extra meat pizza that Eddie, reaching to grab the penultimate piece from the box on the counter, recalled his first sight of that counter and the cockroach on it. His hand paused midair. When Venom materializing his head to grumbled about the delay in his pizza delivery, Eddie turned to look at him. “You know, I haven’t seen a single cockroach in this apartment since that first day.”

**No. You haven’t,** Venom answered, his voice full of pride.

“Oh?” Eddie asked.

**They were many and crunchy. Like potato chips.**

“Ew… You ate them?”

**Of course.**

“You... you didn’t do it with my body did you?”

**No, stupid. Your body is too big to fit in the cracks they live in.**

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, that is something. But you’d better not expect any kisses from me again, cockroach breath.”

**Aww.. But Eddie, bugs are long gone. Ate the last one ages ago.**

“I don’t know, that’s still pretty gross,” Eddie said, but he was just teasing and he knew Venom could feel it in his emotions.

**Pussy. No kisses mean no more bug eating.**

Scratching his chin, Eddie pretended to consider the trade off.

**Eddie!** Venom said, sounding shocked. **You like the kisses too!**

“No, I don’t,” Eddie corrected. Before Venom could object again, he continued, “I love the kisses. Fine, the kissing stays, but don’t tell me when you do eat bugs.”

**Never! Never tell Eddie things that upset his little loser mind.**

“What?! What else don’t you tell me?”

**Nothing.**

“Your innocent voice needs work, love.”

**No, it needs pizza. Now.**

“Yes, yes. I can see you are wasting away to a shadow.”

**So funny. FOOD!**

“Okay,” Eddie picked up a slice. Before feeding it to the starving alien, he leaned over to kiss him. “And thanks for taking care of the bugs for me.”

**Did it for us. We are one. One that needs pizza.**

Eddie laughed, and fed his love the slice.

The symbiote chewed happily, Eddie savoring his reflected joy.


End file.
